Phineas and Ferb: The Terror from Beyond Space
by Electivecross02
Summary: What would happen if you take Phineas, Ferb and friends, and put them in the position of the people in the first Dead Space game? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Phineas and Ferb were sitting under the tree in their backyard, wondering how to spend another day of their summer. They realized they were running low on the materials they needed to build their inventions. They needed to replenish, and decided to go use what they had left for one big project.

Phineas: Ferb. I know what we're going to do today. We can use what we have left to build a giant super spaceship! We can bring it to other uninhabited planet's and harvest the resources there!

Ferb gave a thumbs up. So with no further ado, they took all the equipment they had and began building a giant spaceship, with hundreds of halls and rooms, each serving a purpose. They equipped a giant tool that could remove giant chunks of land from planets, allowing them to harvest the resources.

Ferb: What should we call it?

Phineas: How about the Ishimura?

Isabella, Buford and Baljeet soon walked in.

Isabella: Hey Phineas! Whatcha doin'?

Phineas: We're creating a giant spaceship to get us new material for our stuff. We're calling it the Ishimura.

Baljeet: That's Japanese for "Stone Village".

Phineas: We're just about finished. Do you want to go up with us? We're bringing a big crew to maintain this thing.

Isabella: Sure.

Everyone boarded the giant spaceship, which launched upward into the air, which was inexplicably noticed by nobody. On the bridge of the ship, they were looking on a computer screen, finding a special planet on the edge of the solar system.

Phineas: According to this, the closest planet to us with usable materials is on the edge of the solar system. The computer is calling it Aegis 7.

The ship initiated a warp drive which flashed the ship in orbit of Aegis 7. Meanwhile, on Earth, Perry the Platypus was ensnared in another one of Doofenshmirtz's traps.

Doofenshmirtz: Perry the Platypus. You're just in time to see my most diabolical invention. I know I may have said that before. But this time, it's truly my most evil invention. Behold, the resurrection-inator!

It was a giant ray gun with a strange pathogen flowing through the power tank.

Doofenshmirtz: This device, will allow me to resurrect the dead people of the Tri-State area into an army of special zombies that will allow me to destroy the Tri-State Area! That's right. No more taking over. I'm ready to destroy the Tri-State area!

While he was talking, Perry broke free from his restraints and destroyed the inator.

Doofenshmirtz: I should've seen that coming.

Before the machine died, it fired a round into space, filled with the pathogen. It zipped through space, past the planets, and hitting the Ishimura. All the other members that Phineas brought along were infected. On the bridge of the ship, Phineas activated the Planet-cracker weapon, removing a portion of the planet, rich with material. Under the lifted crust, they made the discovery of a lifetime. They found a spiraling alien structure with strange alien language and a reddish glow.

Baljeet: Oh my. It's an alien artifact.

Buford: Let's bring it back as a souvenir.

Phineas: Alright. Initiating artifact recovery.

A giant crane arm picked up and brought the artifact on board the storage areas of the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After a few hours of collecting material from the planet, the group was ready to return home.

Phineas: That should be everything. Let's get home. Initiating warp sequence.

The ship turned towards Earth and prepared to hyperdrive.

Baljeet: Hyperdrive in 3...2...1.

The ship shot forward, but instantly stopped, still in orbit over Aegis 7.

Isabella: What happened? Why are we still here?

_Starboard thruster offline. Requesting maintenance immediately. _

Ferb: We've lost the starboard engine. We're not going anywhere without that.

Phineas: Alright. Let's see what happened.

Phineas and Ferb made their way to the starboard thruster, and found the system had been ripped apart.

Phineas: Woah. What happened here?

Ferb: Looks like sabotage.

Phineas: Isabella. Round up the whole crew. We think the engine failure is sabotage.

Isabella: On it. All crew members are instructed to report to the bridge. Repeat, all crew members report to the bridge.

A few minutes passed and the whole crew was lined up at the bridge of the ship.

Phineas: Wait a minute. Something's not right. We're missing two people.

The lights began to flicker as a screaming was heard.

Buford: I think we found our mole.

Phineas: You two. Follow us.

The group brought two of the crew members to the source of the scream. They entered a small maintenance room near the entrance, and found the entire room was splattered in blood.

Buford: Something messed up happened in here.

Isabella: There's blood everywhere.

Phineas: Whoever did this, is not gonna be happy when we find him. As long as this killer is loose, nobody is safe. We need security. I have some motorized pulse rifles that can help. In the meantime, we need to get that engine back online.

Isabella: How bad did it look?

Phineas: We'd probably need a couple hours to fix it.

Buford: I volunteer for security.

Ferb: We'll also need to do some repairs on the outside of the engine. We have something for that.

Phineas: Follow us.

They found a small unit with a hologram computer screen. Phineas pressed a button, and the machine opened up. He stepped inside as the doors closed around him. A bright light shined through the crack in the doors for a few seconds. Afterwards, Phineas emerged from the machine with a metal suit over his body. It had white and orange stripes and a set of lights along the spine. A helmet clicked out of the neck and locked over Phineas's triangle head. Ferb entered the machine and emerged with a suit that had green and purple stripes. The helmet clicked all the way over his elongated head.

Buford: Hey I want one of those.

Isabella: Me too!

Baljeet: I guess I will too.

The three of them each got in their own suits. Isabella had a pink suit with purple stripes, Baljeet's had Hindu symbols for strength, and Buford's was red and brown striped.

Phineas: Ok then. You three need to hand these out to everyone.

He pressed another button on the machine, and an array of assault rifles emerged. Each one had three barrels and a grenade launcher in the middle. Isabella, Baljeet and Buford each grabbed a group of rifles and handed them all out to the ship's crew. Buford kept one for himself to help with security. Phineas called another meeting with the remaining crew.

Phineas: As you know already, one of the ship's engines has been compromised. We need at least 2 hours to repair it. We believe that the saboteur who ruined our engine is out for blood. You guys will make sure we catch this guy while me and Ferb repair the engine. Got it.

Crewmembers: Yes sir! Also, aren't you kids a little young to be finding a killer?

Phineas: Yes. Yes we are. Move it.

All the crew took up different sections of the ship. The kids and three crewmembers moved as a group through one hallway to the maintenance area, and as they were about to move to another door, when it closed and locked on it's own.

Isabella: What happened?

Phineas: It only does that during a security breach.

A large rustling was heard in the upper ventilation shafts.

Baljeet: What was that noise?

Something dropped from the vents above. It had a human build, but was horrifically deformed. The bottom of the head was split off with the teeth merged to form four tendrils in the mouth. A lack of ribs, shoulder blades, and spinal bones was apparent by the monster's lack of balance. They were visible as giant appendages emerged from the shoulders with bone-blades on the ends. The legs were skinned to musculature, as they struggled to hold the monster afoot. It stumbled over to the crew members, and grabbed one in an armlock, ripping his throat out to pull his head off. The other two opened fire on the beast, but to no avail.

Crewmember: You five, get out of here! RUN!

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford made a run to the now unlocked door, while the crew members faced the deformed human. It dashed at one of the members and cut off his arms then his head. The other one was still shooting at it, and after he had gone through a whole magazine of ammunition did the creature finally die. He looked over the creature, and poked it with his gun. Nothing. He slammed the barrel on the creature's side. Nothing. The creature leapt up and slashed away at the crew member's torso. A few seconds passed, and his whole upper body fell off of his lower body. The creature gave chase to the other five kids. They were running through the halls, and made it to an elevator. They closed the doors quickly. Their rest was cut short when the monster forced the door open with its blade appendages. Buford opened fire with his pulse rifle, but it again did nothing. The creature backed up and charged into the elevator, only to get it's blade-appendage cut off in the door of the elevator.

Isabella: What was that thing?!

Phineas: I think that was our saboteur.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Phineas and the group rode the elevator down to a toolshed on the ship. They exited the elevator to check and see if the coast was clear.

Buford: Well. This thing's useless.

He threw away the pulse rifle.

Isabella: What do you mean that was our saboteur?

Phineas: I think that's what cut power to our starboard engine. It's the only thing that would rip through the wires that way.

Baljeet: How do we get rid of them?

Buford: We already know we can't shoot them to death.

Phineas: I don't know. We need to find some sort of weakness, or we won't last ten minutes against that thing.

Another creature dropped from the vents above. It had many similarities to the previous monster, but the face was still enact. Ferb's eyes quickly darted around the room for a weapon, and he picked up a small, handheld tool with three beams shining from it in a vertical line. He aimed the lines at the monster and shot a beam of cutting energy to cut off one of the blade appendages. The creature was knocked back by the attack, and Ferb used the momentary vulnerability to cut off its legs, by rotating the weapon to a horizontal line, and shooting the legs away, crippling it. He shot off the head, stopping the monster and killing it.

Phineas: Woah.

Baljeet: Ferb, you killed it.

Isabella: How did you know that would work?

Ferb: I didn't. It was just a lucky guess.

Phineas: Well, that should do it. We don't have to worry about it anymore.

Ferb: No. We still have a problem. Look at the construction of this body. It looks different than the other one. I think that it's some kind of virus that's spreading through the ship, and at this point, the rest of out crew could be infected.

Buford: So, what you're saying is that those things are what. Zombies?

Phineas: Well, how else could you get something like this?

Baljeet: The whole body has been reconstructed, as if all the now non-essential parts have been converted into weapons and power. It died first, and came back as this.

Isabella: That must be why it killed those crew members. It needs a dead body to spread the disease.

Buford: So, as long as we don't die, we're safe.

Phineas: _If _we don't die. We need to stick together and work as a team to survive.

Isabella: I agree. Ferb. Do you have any more of those cutting weapons?

Ferb: They're called Plasma Cutters. And there are some extra over here.

He handed one out to everybody.

Ferb: Aim for the arms. That's your best bet at killing them.

Isabella: So, what do we do?

Phineas: We can't go back to Earth in this thing. We'd be jeopardizing the entire planet. We need to activate the escape pods and get to Earth in them.

_Warning. Power failure in sections B, C , and D. Escape pods, lighting and operations offline._

Phineas: That figures. They're taking out the power to hide themselves. We need to go and fix those before we go anywhere.

Ferb gave a thumbs up.

Isabella: Let's do it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After stocking up on power capsules for their Plasma Cutters, the group moved through the torn up and darkened hallways.

Baljeet: I've never been more terrified in my life.

Buford: For once, we're actually scared of the same thing.

An electricity crackle startled the group.

Isabella: We're all scared. Those thing are horrifying.

A rustling was heard in the vents, making everyone aim their cutters at the vents above.

Buford: What's with the lights on the back of our suits.

Phineas: Resource Integration Gear, or RIG. It allows us to breath in outer space, and displays the integrity of our life support.

Baljeet: It seems impractical to have your health status on your back, where you can't see it.

Phineas: You can see it.

Baljeet: Point taken. Which way is it to the main generators?

Phineas: One sec...

He held out his hand and a bright light shined from the palm. The light made a beam that formed an illuminated pathway.

Buford: Cool. What's that?

Phineas: Locator light. Can't get lost with this thing.

Isabella: Seriously.

The group moved into a large, open area. From a distance, another monster burst from the ground. This one was considerably different from the recent ones. The two legs were fused by the spinal chord into a tail, with the edge being a bladed end. The two arms carried the creature at incredible speeds, closing the distance between the group quickly. It whipped its tail around, knocking the whole group back. Phineas tried to shoot it, but it leaped back and latched on to the wall, using its speed to avoid the plasma shots.

Buford: It's moving too fast!

A blue orb hit the creature in mid-jump, causing it to slow to what almost seemed like freezing. This allowed the group to cut off its arms and tail, killing it as it returned to normal speed.

Baljeet: Phineas, what was that?

Phineas: I forgot, these suits are equipped with stasis modules. You can slow anything down with these.

Baljeet: That's useful.

Phineas: Alright, the generators are this way.

He highlighted the path with his Locator. Ferb opened a communicator and pressed a few buttons.

Phineas: What are you doing?

Ferb: Sending a distress signal out. People need to know where we are right now.

Phineas: Alright.

Back on Earth, Perry was having trouble finding Phineas or Ferb, expecting them to be building something in their backyard. His watch went off for a second time that day.

Perry:(Thought)Twice a day? That's not good.

He locked himself into one of his secret entrances and shot to the secret HQ under the Flynn-Fletcher house. Major Monogram appeared on the screen, ready to brief Perry on his mission.

Monogram: Good Afternoon, Agent P. Your mission has nothing to do with Doofenshmirtz. Your owners are in danger.

Perry's eyes went wide.

Monogram: We received this distress signal moments ago. Carl, play it back.

Carl: Yes sir.

Playback Phineas: This is Phineas Flynn Fletcher, captain of the Ishimura. We are currently orbiting a planet just outside the solar system known as Aegis 7. We've lost all power, and are now under attack by unknown monsters.

Playback Ferb: The creatures can only be described as reanimated corpses, who share a single minded purpose to spread the infection. We are currently working to restore power now, but may require transportation if we fail to restore power.

A growling and roaring was heard.

Playback Phineas: They're coming!

Playback Ferb: We're being attacked. We need hel...

The transmission cut off. Perry's mouth was agape.

Monogram: We're sending you out with Pinky the Chihuahua, as Isabella is also on the Ishimura. Your transportation will get you to Aegis 7, but you cannot allow them to know you're a secret agent. Just have the transport there, and ensure the boys don't see you.

Perry saluted as Pinky came into the HQ.

Monogram: You know your mission, carry it out.

A small spaceship appeared before them, they boarded it, and launched it towards the planet Aegis 7.

Perry:(Thought) I'm coming guys. Hold on.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Perry and Pinky secretly docked with the massive Ishimura. They walked out of the ship, and saw the hallways were splattered in blood, and the lights were out. Both of their eyes went wide, for they feared the worst.

_Perry: This isn't good. I hope they're ok. _

_Pinky: They'll be fine. They're smart kids. _

_Perry: How do we help them without revealing our secret identities?_

_Pinky: Let's see if we can find security camera footage. We can find where they are, and if we're lucky, a way to get them out without blowing out cover. _

Meanwhile, the kids were still on their way to the main power generators. They turned a corner, and a massive tentacle rounded the corner, grabbed Isabella and started dragging her through the halls.

Phineas: Isabella!

They ran after her, the tentacle still dragging her away. Phineas reached her just as the tentacle was about to pull her through a small hole. He grabbed her hand, trying not to let go. Just as he was about to pull her out, the tentacle pulled both of them into the whole.

Ferb: Phineas!

The tentacle pulled them both to another set of halls, and took a moment to adjust it's grip. Phineas used this momentary vulnerability to cut it in half at a yellow weakpoint. The tentacle was severed in half, releasing it's grip on Phineas and Isabella. They stood up to recover themselves, when a screen showing the group projected in front of them.

Phineas: Ferb!

Ferb: Phineas, what happened? Where are you?

Isabella: We're fine.

Phineas: We landed on the other end of the ship.

Baljeet: We're coming for you.

Phineas: No. We still have a mission. Just follow your locators, and we'll meet you there.

_Warning. Asteroids inbound. Asteroid defenses offline. Manual piloting required. RIG numbers 73562 and 73563 nearby defensive weapons. _

Phineas: That's us.

Ferb: We'll get to the generators. You two take the asteroid defense.

The video cut off.

Isabella: This day just keeps getting better.

The two of them followed their locators as they ran to the asteroid defense guns. They reached the control consoles, and activated the manual control of the turrets.

_Manual control activated.__  
_

The massive guns unlocked and swiveled outward on the hull of the ship. A computer screen appeared in front of both of them, showing the gun's targeting computer. Hundreds of asteroids began to fly over into the ship, with Phineas and Isabella blasting them away with the automatic anti-asteroid cannons. Pinky and Perry, meanwhile, had found the room in the ship that showed the security camera footage. Perry took a moment to flip through all the different screens, and found Ferb, Baljeet and, Buford.

_Perry: I found Ferb, Baljeet, and Buford, but where are Phineas and Isabella?_

_Pinky: Here. They must've gotten separated. They're manning the turrets on the outside of the ship. _

They took notice of the locator light that Ferb was using.

_Perry: That light. It's telling them where to go. _

_Pinky: We can use that. If we can send a new route to those lights, we can get them back to our ship, and let them fly it home before they even notice us on it. _

_Perry: That's perfect! Except for one problem: We don't know how to work any of this equipment. _

_Pinky: We work at the OWCA. How hard can it be?_

Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet made their across the massive Ishimura.

Buford: Why'd you two have to make this thing so big?

Ferb: It needed to be big enough to haul enough cargo back to Earth.

They made their way to a massive open cargo area, with no cargo. Something appeared above them in a massive crane arm, being a massive, gorilla monster with a bug-like mouth an face and armored arms. It jarred the crane arm out of place and caused a large amount of machinery to fall in between the group, cutting Ferb off from Buford and Baljeet. The massive creature jumped into Ferb's area, leaving him to face the armored menace alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The monstrous gorilla charged into Ferb, and he barely jumped out of the way of the attack. He fired his plasma cutter at it, but the shots bounced off the reinforced skin. It slammed its fist into the ground causing a shockwave to knock Ferb off balance. The beast backhanded him into the wall, and he fell on the ground. It picked him up by the stomach, and began repeatedly slamming him into the floor(similar to the Chargers from Left 4 Dead 2). Ferb's RIG lights began to go from green, to yellow, to orange, to red. The Brute lifted him in the air by his leg. It opened its giant mouth, preparing to rip Ferb's head right out of his neck. A light flew into its mouth, and began to make an electric noise. Suddenly, the Brute was blown apart into fleshed out pieces. Ferb's eyes slowly opened, and his blurred vision barely allowed him to make out who it was, as he lost consciousness.

Phineas and Isabella had destroyed the rest of the asteroids. They unlocked from their seats and received a transmission from Buford and Baljeet.

Phineas: Buford? What's up? Where's Ferb?

Buford: I don't know. Something big jarred a bunch of junk in our way and cut us off from Ferb. It jumped on his side, and we haven't been able to contact him since.

Phineas: Where are you guys?

Baljeet: We're still in the cargo bay of the ship.

Phineas: I'm going to go down there and find Ferb.

Isabella: Remember our mission. None of us can leave here alive without the escape pods.

Phineas: But I can't leave Ferb behind.

Buford: We can find Ferb.

Baljeet: We'll find him.

The transmission cut off.

Isabella: Come on, Phineas.

Ferb awoke in a small room some time later. He still felt pain over every inch of his body, and couldn't move. Somebody entered the room, who was tall, and had a suit that was yellow and orange striped. That person looked over at Ferb, and spoke in a disguised voice.

Person: Good. You're awake.

Ferb: Who are you?

Person: Oh, sorry. My voice filter is still on.

The helmet unlocked and clicked open.

Ferb: Candace?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ferb: What are you doing here?

Candace: I stowed away when you guys took off.

Ferb: Thanks for saving me back there.

Candace: Yeah.

Ferb tried to stand up, but his whole body was still a mess.

Candace: Stay still. I've been looking all over the ship for med-packs for you. Your RIG is still red.

Ferb looked behind him to see his back flashing red.

Ferb: How do you know about the RIGs?

Candace: This suit told me about the RIGs, tools, and equipment.

Ferb: I take it you already fought these things?

Candace: Yep. My original plan was to get back to Earth in one of the escape pods, but then these things showed up, and I had to find everyone. I have a new mission now.

Ferb: What's that?

Candace: Remember the alien artifact you brought on board? I'm going to destroy that.

Ferb: You're right. How could I be so stupid? I have to contact Phineas.

Candace: Can't. While you were out, those things cut power to communications.

Ferb: Dang it.

Candace: Here's another med-pack.

She pulled out a small capsule with a green light, and plugged it into a port in Ferb's back, raising his RIG to yellow.

Candace: Alright. Should be safe for you to move now.

Ferb slowly stood up and clicked his helmet on.

Ferb: Let's find that artifact.

Meanwhile, Perry and Pinky were still looking through the ship.

_Perry: Where do you think they are?_

_Pinky: __Who knows?_

A monster jumped through the vents in front of them. It was a smaller, baby creature with the stomach and intestines exposed. It had three tentacles coming out of its back, and those tentacles had stingers on the end of them.

_Perry: Who brings babies on this dangerous expedition?!_

The creature ran forward, firing the stingers from its tentacles. Pinky and Perry ducked and dodged the stingers, and attacked the small creature. Perry swung a roundhouse and Pinky did a hook towards it. It blocked one attack with one tentacle and the other with the other tentacle. It wrapped the two of them in its tentacles and threw them into the wall. It spun its tentacles in a helicopter attack, and the two agents ducked the attack. It pinned both of them to the ground with its hands and prepared to attack them with its stingers. Somebody in a suit came over and kicked it off of them.

Phineas: Perry?

Isabella: Pinky?

_Perry: Crud._

The creature jumped on Phineas and started stabbing the back of his neck with its tentacles. He pushed it off and threw it into the wall and started shooting its tentacles off, eventually killing it.

Phineas: So, is there anything you wanted to tell me in the 8 years we've had you as pets?

Isabella: Or is this standing and fighting thing something new?

Perry called Major Monogram on his watch.

Monogram: Agent P. What happened?

Perry showed Phineas and Isabella to Monogram.

Monogram: I see. Hello, Phineas and Isabella.

Phineas: Who are you?

Monogram: I'm Major Monogram. Head of the OWCA, the Organization Without a Cool Acronym. Both of your pets are secret agents for this organization, and were sent to rescue you because of your distress signal.

Phineas: Glad somebody received that.

Monogram: We're glad we could help. Agent P, your mission still stands. Monogram out.

The transmission ended.

Isabella: Come on you two. You should understand me, being secret agents and all.

Phineas: We need to get communications online, and find where everyone else is.

Buford: Well, we're right behind you.

They looked behind them and saw Buford and Baljeet.

Phineas: Where did you guys come from?

Buford: We just followed our locators, and you happened to be in the path.

Baljeet: Now that we found you...

They held their plasma cutters at the group.

Phineas: Woah woah. What's going on here?

Baljeet: Don't act so innocent. You brought us on this horror show. You knew about those things all along, and brought us to become cattle in a slaughter.

Isabella: Phineas, is that true?

Phineas: No. Of course not. This is all an absolute mystery to me. If I had known I wouldn't have brought you guys.

Buford: Just stop with that innocent talk. That artifact we brought on board? It showed us the way. It enlightened us to what had to be done. It said, "Make us whole". You knew what it was this entire time, and sent us up here without warning. Now because of you, your brother is dead.

Phineas: What?

Baljeet: We saw him. His RIG was gone and his body was in pieces, because of you.

Phineas: That's not true.

Buford: Yes it is. Now what are you going to do?

Ferb: Explain this. If I'm dead, how am I here?

They looked around and saw Ferb and Candace aiming their Plasma Cutters at Buford and Baljeet.

Candace: Don't even try anything. Put the Cutter down now.

Buford and Baljeet complied and dropped their tools.

Phineas: Ferb! You're alive!

Ferb: What happened with those two?

Phineas: The artifact made them hallucinate and think I knew about those things all along. Candace?

Candace: Hey. Wait, why are Perry and that Chihuahua standing and wearing fedoras?

Phineas: They're secret agents. No time for that. That artifact must be destroyed.

They walked through the halls, and to a maze of cargo crates.

Baljeet: You can't destroy it.

Buford: We're gonna be trapped like rats in a maze.

Ferb: You two had better not try anything.

Baljeet: We don't have to do anything. The necromorphs will get you first.

Phineas: Necromoprhs?

Buford: It's what we decided to call those monsters.

Candace: We got cutters, they got blades. There can only be one.

Buford: They want our flesh, our bones, our blood. They want our bodies. We will give them to him.

They quickly ran out, with Candace trying to fire at them.

Phineas: Candace, stop! That's what they want you to do.

Candace: Right. Sorry.

Ferb: We'll find them later.

They heard a strange chirping, and saw a necromorph peer its head around one of the crates. It was a weird bird-like head, with three-fingered hands.

Ferb: Over there.

They walked over to the crate the creature was at. They peered the corner, and found the creature had disappeared. Another slid behind them and began charging into the group with its armored headfirst, letting out a long scream. It knocked Candace over, and retreated again. It peered the corner, drawing the group towards it, and a third one charged them from the side, knocking over Ferb.

Phineas: They're everywhere.

Another peered its head around the corner. Ferb approached it slowly, and one of them rushed him from the side. He looked over, and cut off its leg, crippling it. He stomped it with his boot, killing it. Phineas followed another one, and attacked one that tried charging him from the other side. Candace did the same thing, and killed the last one.

Candace: Let's find that artifact before we get killed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The group made there way through the halls of the ship, and made their way to the biodome, a large room with different plants.

Phineas: Be on the lookout. Buford and Baljeet both want us dead, and they won't stop until we are.

A group of Necromorphs began to attack them. They started blasting at them with their plasma cutters, dismembering their limbs. Perry and Pinky used their martial arts to keep them back. Suddenly, an energy blade burst through Isabella's stomach. On the end of the blade was Baljeet, holding the handle to a plasma saw. He moved the blade up Isabella's stomach, to her head, cutting her in half. He moved down the other way down and completely bisected her, killing her.

Phineas: NO!

Phineas charged into Baljeet and kicked the plasma saw out of his hands. He tackled him to the ground and began punching him in the face, but it was being blocked by the helmet. Phineas picked him up and head butted him, causing the helmet to click off. He continued his relentless assault, causing Baljeet's face to swell up and bleed. Buford came in and kicked Phineas in the stomach, and knocked him over. Buford grabbed the plasma saw and prepared to swing it down on Phineas's head. His head suddenly exploded into a shower of blood and brain matter. Candace shot him in the head with her plasma cutter, and Perry knocked out Baljeet.

Phineas: Thanks.

Candace: Come on. We have to keep moving.

Phineas looked over at he two halves of Isabella's body, mourning her death.

Phineas: I can't believe she's actually gone. I never even got to tell her...never mind. Let's keep moving.

They left Baljeet's unconscious body and Buford's dead body. Baljeet soon woke up, and was killed by a Necromorph standing over him.

_Pinky: This is all my fault. I was sent here to keep her safe, and now she's dead. I don't deserve to be in the OWCA._

_Perry: Don't beat yourself up over this. This is not your fault. That artifact is making everyone go crazy. We're going to find it, and destroy it. We'll avenge her death._

The group moved through the ship to the holding area for the artifact. Suddenly, Ferb began to see visions of Necromorphs and dead bodies. He realized that the artifact was making him go insane.

Ferb: I'm losing it!

A large group of necromorphs began to chase them down. Ferb stayed where he was.

Phineas: Ferb! Come on, we have to go.

Ferb: No. I don't want to end up hurting you. You have to go on without me.

He hit a button on the wall and closed a large metal door, cutting him off of Phienas and Candace. Phineas began pounding on the door.

Phineas: Ferb! Open the door!

Candace: Phineas! We have to go now! We can't stay here!

Phineas: No! Ferb!

On the other end, Ferb was using all his equipment to attack the Necrmorphs and hold them off as long as he could. Suddenly, a blade punctured his chest, and he fell to the floor on his knees.

Ferb: Holy creatures, transform me into your humble servant. Show me the path to enlightenment as you alter my flesh and free my soul.

The necromorphs swarmed all around him.

Phineas, Candace, Perry and Pinky ran to the artifact as quick as possible, and finally reached it. Another necromorph appeared, resembling the other ones, but it was twitching and flinching more. Phineas and Candace tried shooting it, but it began dashing side to side at amazing speeds, dodging the plasma shots and closing the distance quickly. It dashed into Candace and began to repeatedly stab her all over her body. She held up her cutter, but her whole body fell apart.

Phineas: Candace!

Perry and Pinky grabbed the arms of the creature, but it shook its body and knocked them off, stabbing them both in the chests and nailing them to the floor. Phineas used this to cut off the creatures exposed arms and kill it. Perry and Pinky both slowly died from loss of blood.

Phineas: That's it. I'm going to finish this now.

Phineas walked to the alien artifact, contemplating the way to destroy it. Another large group of necromorphs. He tried to attack them, but was out of plasma rounds. He backed up to the structure, realizing the battle was lost. The necromorphs began rebounding off of an invisible wall.

Phineas: What's the matter with you? I'm right here!

He looked around, and saw the necromorphs bouncing off the invisible wall.

Phineas: You can't get near it, can you?

Phineas just curled up into a ball, forever trapped between the necromorphs and the alien artifact.

Ferb: Phineas.

Phineas looked up and saw Ferb standing over him.

Phineas: Ferb?

Ferb: You still have a job to do. Nobody can come near this ship. Warn everyone of the horrors on this ship.

Ferb began to ripple away and dissapear. Phineas looked over at a computer near the artifact, within the barrier. He walked over to the computer and set up a recording.

Phineas: My name is Phineas Flynn Fletcher. I'm a captain aboard the Ishimura. This ship is gone. All the crew members have succumbed to a strange alien virus that has infected our ship, and we believe the artifact we brought up is directly responsible. If anyone finds this recording, the Ishimura and the artifact must be destroyed.

He pressed a button and stopped the recording. A small data card popped out, and Phineas realized the only way to get it noticed by passing ships was to jettison out into space. He saw a small data pod in the huge group of necromorphs. He then looked over at the hangar bay door controls.

Phineas: Great.

With no weapons or equipment, he made a run for the data pod through the necromorphs, grabbed it, and loaded the card into the pod. He ran to the hangar door controls, grabbed a handle on the door frame, and opened the doors. The necromorphs began getting sucked out of the doors via explosive decompression. Phineas dropped the data pod, and it flew out into space.

Phineas: I did it.

Phineas looked around, realizing what was left for him. He closed his eyes, and let go of the handle. He flew out into space, his RIG dropping to red. His body went limp in the vacuum of space as he floated through the darkness.

_Twinkle, Twinkle, little star._

_How I wonder what you are._

_Up above the world so high._

_Like a diamond in the sky._

_When the blazing sun has gone._

_When he nothing shines upon._

_Then you show your little light._

_Twinkle Twinkle all the night._

_Twinkle Twinkle little star._

_How I wonder what you are._

THE END

* * *

**Hey, readers. You know what I would really love? If all you deviantart artists would paint and draw conceptual art for this story and other stories I've written. That would be awesome!**


End file.
